Wrecking Ball
by CityPlum2014
Summary: My first Percabeth story .Based on the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. Set after The Last Olympian , Percy decides to tell his feelings to Annabeth . But what happens when he hears her singing a particular song?


**This is my first Percabeth story . It is based on the song Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. I am not a big fan of Miley Cyrus or the video of this song but it is hard for me to not admit that this really good . I actually got inspired to write this story after watching a video Percy and Annabeth ~Wrecking Ball by Morgana LeFay at YouTube . All you Percabeth shippers out there like me , you should definitely check out this video . It rocks !**

Annabeth's POV

It was finally over . After five years it was over . All this time I thought I loved Luke .I cared for him . I mean , how many people do you know would show so much affection to a poor , innocent , terrified seven year old whom you found at the middle of the road . How many people do you know would keep you safe knowing that you will attract more trouble than good . Luke was one of them. He was my hero . But he let me down . But I never gave up hope on him . For these five years I hoped that he will come back . I hoped that he will once again become the cheerful and caring Luke I knew . It was due to this hope that I always defended Luke against Percy even though I knew that every single thing Percy said about him was true .

And Percy . There was something about that kid that made me smile . He could never replace Luke but he was different . There were so many situations in which he could have just ditched me and the camp and followed Luke's footsteps .But he never did that .He was there with us until the end . Okay I admit it, I have a crush on Percy wait no I am in love with Percy . When I was taken by Atlas , he was the one that grieved the most . I would have been dead at the Sea of Monsters if it weren't for him . He cared for everyone . For me , for Grover , for his family well to put it in a nutshell , the whole Western Civilization . He was never tempted to destroy all of these like Luke did .For one wonderful moment I thought that Percy feels the same way about me … but I was wrong . He will see me only as a friend not anything more . He loves Rachel . Well , any sane person would do just that I'm not surprised .Rachel's got so many things I don't . She's got money , looks and a monster- free life .

Currently , I'm in my empty cabin . All my brothers and sisters are either celebrating or at the infirmary . Whenever I think of Percy , there is one song that comes into my mind . I picked up my guitar and went to my bunk and started to play and sing…..

"' _We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain__  
__We jumped, never asking why__  
__We kissed, I fell under your spell__  
__A love no one could deny'"_

(Meanwhile with Percy)

I am currently at my favorite place at the camp . Yeah , at the beach . I was thinking about all the things that happened to me in the past five years . I just wondered what would have happened if my mom never met my dad ?Who would have been the kid in the prophecy then ? Nico? Thalia?. It was so wonderful yet terrible . Wonderful because it is this prophecy and my mom meeting my dad that bought me here . To a place where I truly belong . I just do not want to think how would my life be now if I was just a normal kid with normal dyslexia and normal because….. do you wanna know ? But if I sum up everything there are more wonderful points than terrible . It was wonderful knowing everyone in the Greek world which would have been the least concern for me if I was normal. Especially Annabeth . It seemed to be eons ago when she was that 'pretty girl with blonde curls like Cinderella's' nursing me at the infirmary . She's changed a lot now .

I find myself wanting to make her laugh more often and I feel very happy when I succeed . I have this weird feeling in my stomach every time she touches me . Whenever I'm with her for a moment I forget all about the prophecy , the war and everything .And then that incident last year at Mt St Helens ….. I still wonder did she mean it when she kissed me or was it just her way of saying good luck . I think I'm in love with her but she feeling the same way , never happening . She must be a mess now because of Luke . It is pretty obvious that she had strong feelings for Luke . That's the first thing I learnt at camp even before learning how to hold a sword . But what bothers me the most now is that am I that obvious at showing my feelings for her because before Luke died , she said that she never considered him to be anything more than a brother for her . Did she mean that or did she say that just to not hurt my feelings. But if it is true ….. maybe I should tell her , I've got nothing to lose anyway , well nothing except her friendship . But if I don't say it now, I know I would regret it my whole life . Yes , I'll tell it to her . Atleast I'll know if she feels the same way about me . So I got up from the white sand and went to Cabin number six not bothering about the rule that campers are not allowed to go to each other's cabin , I mean c'mon almost everyone changed cabins due to the celebrations .

I ran until I reached the group of peculiar looking buildings . I reached the doorstep of Cabin number six when I heard the strumming of a guitar from inside . One of the windows was open so I looked inside . My jaw dropped at the sight I saw . Annabeth never told me she knew to play a guitar .And sing. I screwed my ears to hear what she was singing –

"'_It slowly turned, you let me burn__  
__And now, we're ashes on the ground ,_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away__  
__I will always want you__  
__I can't live a life, running for my life__  
__I will always want you ,_

_I came in like a wrecking ball__  
__I never hit so hard in love__  
__All I wanted was to break your walls__  
__All you ever did was wreck me'"_

Then all of a sudden Annabeth turned her head . Perhaps she must have sensed someone else's presence outside her cabin door . I quickly turned away and ran . I was right . Annabeth still loves Luke and I just broke her heart for being the reason he's dead .

(Back to Annabeth's POV)

I was at the second chorus of the song when I heard a noise outside . I guessed there is someone there I turned my head and I got a glimpse of the person . It was Percy . He noticed this and ran away . I quickly guessed why was he here . He _does _love me . But for one horrifying moment I thought how would have this song sounded to Percy .Oh dear . I know where he would be . And I have to go now .

Just as I predicted he was sitting at the bank of the lake . He was staring blankly into the water with both his hands supporting his chin .I went up to him and said as cheerfully as possible-

"Hey , Seaweed Brain"

The poor guy must have almost jumped a mile . He said nervously-

"He-Hello Annabeth"

"May I join you"

"Of course"

I sat down beside him . I didn't know how to start a conversation but I finally said –

"Were you the guy outside the window?"

"Oh um…yes" ha , seaweed brain knows better than lying to me !

"Why were you there?"

"Er …well um nothing just wanted to see you"

"Why?"

"Nothing much" okay forget about what I said about him lying to me .

"Okay um fine I'll leave" I said and got up . Wait for it …..

"Annabeth wait"

Bingo.

"I um , well I wanted to say … er" he looked so cute when he was confused .

"Yes?"

"Er … you play the guitar very well"

"Oh, yeah thanks" then I smiled mischievously "Oh , but I have something to say to you too"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Um … what"

"This" and before he could say anything , I kissed him . He seemed to be stunned at first . But then he kissed me back .I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist . When we pulled apart –

"So , where's the problem" he asked .

I was now confused " What problem?"

"You know , you kissed me . You do that for good luck . So .. um where's the problem"

I was ready to cut his head with his own ball point pen er I mean sword . How can someone be so dense?

"Seaweed brain" I said exasperated "Do you know why I even call you that?"

"Um no"

"It's because you're stupid , and it has just been officially proven now"

"Er how"

"Why did I just kiss you now?"

"For good luck , right"

"Not right . It's 'cause I love you , duh !"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me . I , Annabeth Chase , Daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase is in love with you , Perseus Jackson a . k . a Seaweed Brain"

"No , I got that . I meant , really?"

"What , do you want Apollo to come and tell it to you"

"No , 'cause I love you too"

"Good"

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"You have a beautiful voice"

"Well , thank you Seaweed Brain" And we leaned in for another kiss.

**There ! I know it was very predictable and very **cliché . But hey , I gave it my best shot . And remember the three Rs Read , Review , Rejoice !


End file.
